


By Your Bootstraps

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Grumpy Thorin, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Elven boots, long journeys, overcooked camp food - Bilbo Baggins, as Thorin had learned, could find a way to complain about anything and everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt "Any Fandom - any character - new shoes" at commemt_fic.
> 
> The original prompt can be found here:
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/805773.html?thread=102843277#t102843277

It's only when they leave Rivendell that Bilbo begins to gripe, though from what Thorin had learned about the bumbling burglar, he could find something to complain about in everything.

"How," he said in between huffed breaths, his cheeks and forehead flushed nearly as red as his waistcoat, "does anyone stand to wear these?"

Only hours earlier, Bilbo had been gushing to Elrond like a soldier recounting fond war stories upon receiving his gift - far be it from him to snub an elf's present in their earshot.

The same way they managed to live with ever hungry bellies and without cozy little homes to shelter them from the clawing wind and rain and worse. Not that the hobbit would understand that, the same way most everything else flew over his head.

Still, as the westward wind strengthened, Thorin pulled his own new cloak around himself tighter; if the elves had any virtues, then it was that they had managed to put thousands of years of ever mastering craftsmanship to decent use.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, in one of Tolkien's early drafts, Bilbo got a pair of boots while visiting Rivendell.


End file.
